gamesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugdom 2
Windows iOS |Rating= |Mode=Single player |Media=CD-ROM, download |Sys= }} Bugdom 2 is an action-adventure video game developed and published by Pangea Software for Mac OS 9, Mac OS X, and iOS. The game was later ported to Microsoft Windows by Ideas from the Deep. Bugdom 2 is a sequel to the 1999 Mac OS 9 game Bugdom. Story When Skip the Grasshopper is on his way to visit his family, his knapsack gets stolen by Bully Bee. The player controls Skip who embarks on an adventure to retrieve his stolen knapsack with occasional assistance from Sam the Snail and Sally the Chipmunk. Eventually, Skip makes it to The Park which is where Bully Bee's hive resides. With Sam's help, he manages to smoke out the bees and is able to recover his stolen knapsack. Characters *'Skip' - A grasshopper who is on his way to visit his family when Bully Bee swoops down and steals his knapsack. Skip must traverse Bugdom in order to track down Bully Bee and recover his knapsack. *'Sam the Snail' - A snail who assists Skip in his adventure. Sam usually asks for favors and acts to prove worthiness from Skip in exchange for keys to gates. *'Sally the Chipmunk' - A chipmunk who helps Skip throughout the game. Sally will give Skip checkpoints or maps in exchange for acorns. *'Bully Bee' - A bee that stole Skip's knapsack. He will appear throughout levels and take off as soon as Skip gets too close to him. *'Mice' - Mice that have been caught in mouse traps throughout Bugdom. Like the Lady Bugs in the first Bugdom, Skip must free them. *'Fido' - A dog that is a friend of Sam. Skip assists Fido by clearing all the fleas and ticks off of his back. *'Buddy Bugs' - Bugs that can be used as projectiles to defeat enemies and destroy bottles. *'Butterflies' - Butterflies that Skip can jump through in order to gain items like fruit from. *'Lawn Gnomes' - Lawn gnomes that will chase Skip trying to stomp him. *'Flies' - Flies dressed in greaser-type outfits that will try to smack the player when they close in on Skip. *'Plant Monsters' - Monsters that come to life when the sprinklers water them. *'Snake' - A snake that will attempt to eat Skip in certain areas if Skip doesn't traverse them by riding on a baseball. *'Fleas' - Fleas are armed with bottle caps that they will throw at the player and then retrieve for another throw. *'Ticks' - Ticks will suck Fido's blood and then shoot projectiles from their mouths at Skip. *'Toy Otto Matics' - Wind up toy versions of the robot Otto Matic from a previous Pangea Software of the same name. They will attempt to shoot at Skip with their laser guns on sight. *'Toy Soldiers' - Plastic toy soldiers that will hurl grenades at Skip. *'Vacuum Cleaners' - Vacuum cleaners that clean the floor of the closet. They will suck Skip up if he crosses their path. *'Roaches' - Roaches carry sewing needles that they will throw at Skip on sight. *'Moths' - Moths will carry Skip to an undesirable location if Skip does not ward them off by carrying moth balls. *'Computer Bugs' - Enemies made out of computer chips that patrol the very back of the closet. They will launch land mines that explode upon contact with Skip. *'Frogs' - Frogs will attempt to use their tongues to catch Skip and eat him. *'Dragonflies' - Dragonflies will fly after Skip when he is riding around in the airplane. *'Fish' - Fish that will try to eat Skip while in water. Skip lures them to fishing bobbers in order to help the fisherman upon Sam's request. *'Ants' - Ants rob a picnic basket in the park of its food and will carry the food away. If the food is stolen back, the ants will pursue Skip and attempt to attack him. Levels *'The Front Yard' - This is where Skip begins his adventure. The front yard is home to lawn gnomes, plant monsters, sprinklers, and flies. It is also where Skip meets Sam and Sally. *'The Back Yard' - A backyard with a mini windmill and pool. It is also home to Fido's doghouse. Fleas, gnomes, flies, and snakes populate this area. *'Fido's Fur' - A level taking place inside the fur of Fido the dog. Skip must clear Fido of all the ticks and fleas so Sam will let Sip use the sewer pipe to get into the house. *'The Sewer' - A level where Skip will slide through the sewage pipe. He must avoid obstacles like blobs of sewage and nails sticking through the pipes. *'The Playroom' - A child's playroom filled with many toys. Skips encounters Toy Otto Matics, Toy Soldiers, Fleas, and Flies here. *'The Closet' - A closet filled with boxes, books, and computer chips. Vacuum cleaners, roaches, moths, toy soldiers, flies, and computer bugs are encountered here. *'The Gutter' - A level similar to The Sewer, but Skip must be wary of the edges and other obstacles. *'The Garbage Can' - A garbage can that is home to an airplane that Skip must build in order to escape. Roaches and flies are the primary enemy of this level. *'Flight of the Grasshopper' - A level where Skip is tasked with destroying all the anthills by Sam. This level features dragonflies and frogs that will attempt to harm the airplane. *'The Park' - After destroying all the anthills, Sam tells Skip of Bully Bee's whereabouts which lie in a park. The Park is home to a pond, a picnic, and the bee hive where Bully Bee lives. This level is home to fish, frogs, fleas, ants, and flies. Gallery Bugdom2macboxart.jpg|Mac OS X boxart Bugdom2windowsboxart.jpg|Windows boxart Bugdom 2 iOS icon.jpeg|iOS icon Bugdom_2_logo.png|Bugdom 2's logo External Links *Bugdom 2 | Pangea Software *Bugdom 2 (iOS) | Pangea Software *Bugdom 2 | Ideas from the Deep *Bugdom 2 | iTunes *Bugdom 2 (iOS) | iTunes Category:Mac OS 9 Category:Mac OS X Category:Microsoft Windows Category:IOS Category:Bugdom Category:Pangea Software